Afthermath
by JM McLand
Summary: AU: Relena never became queen, instead her life took on another role during the war. Now that a temporary peace came over space and earth, she looks for a way to make it last. Full Sum. inside, 1xR 2xH others?


-1Slightly AU, no I lie, it's major AU. The set up is still the same, War, MS, Gundams, big booms, and the ever Heero Yuy blowing him self up a million times and living. The events of the first few episodes are still the same. Relena chases Heero, gun, 'I will kill you' 'go ahead.' and so on happens. Dou the knight in shining armor appears saves her and so on. Relena's adopted father dies, and that's where her story will end.

She never becomes queen, the war drags on for another year, and an almost laughable peace is established.

Prolog

The steam from the hot shower flooded from the small bathroom into the hall. A thin slender finger with pale skin, long arms, and fine muscle toned legs pulled back the plexi glass door and stepped in. The hot water stung her frigid skin like shards of glass. Each one biting and tearing at her skin in an attempt to clean it from the dirt and grime.

Soon the clear water at her feet turned a soft brown and grew lighter with each passing minute. The pink water swirled diluting as it traveled to the drain. It disappeared leaving no evidence it was ever attached like a parasite to her unmarred beautiful skin.

**Chapter one: **Enter the Damsel in distressed

It was three months since the war was over, but it was a joke really. This so called peace was as breakable as the fake sugar glass they use in movies. Time ticked away and many waited when they would have to once again pick up arms to defend their rights.

For those wary of war an agency was created, the Preventers To most of the outside world they were a group of ex-soldiers who held no interest in any side of the war in the past, present, future. A freelance organization who did what good ex-soldiers best, exterminate terrorist threats, safely deliver dangerous goods to the right hands, and some times even take a case from civilians when the money gets tight.

The leader of this freelance group was none other then Treize's right hand lady, Une. After his death, she created this group in hopes to stopping any future fires that could start another war. Ironically the New Romafeller Foundation(Also known as United Alliance) did not, in their words, think they had the budget to support such a group in their ranking.

As for the other members, at the moment there were four. Not inducing their on field doctor, and Une's private secretary. To start the list of members was none other then the loud mouth, but oddly funny Duo Maxwell. Trowa Barton's name could be found on the short list. The justice freak but very loyal Wufei Chang. Lastly but surely not least, the stoic tight ass - quoted from Duo, Heero Yuy.

"DUDE! Where the hell is the mustard!" A voice bellowed out from the in office kitchen.

"It isn't your lunch break Maxwell get back to work!" Came the reply. Wufei sat at his desk, his thin dark black hair pulled back into a tight pony tail. Black eyes stared at the blinking screen as Duo's voice chimed again.

"Since when do we go by the clock! I am starving!" The brunette walked out his braid bounced with each step. Dressed in simple black slacks and shirt Duo walked over to the aggravated Chinese man. "Come on hotttt dooog Wufei, you know you want one… now tell me where the mustard is."

"What makes you think I have the Mustard." A narrowed eye shot up to hopefully kill Maxwell where he stood. As from his clothing, he wore typical male Chinese apparel. A white button up shirt and black slacks, things he typical wore in days of war. The Preventers didn't really have a budget for uniforms at the moment.

"because smart ass, you put it on everything! I see you when no one is looking. How the hell can you put mayo on a pizza is beyond me." To make his point Duo spread his arms and then planted it down on Wufei's desk. Duo leaned forward to make a pitiful attempt to intimidate Wufei.

"That is Yuy. I hate Mayonnaise. Don't you dare say I look like him either Maxwell, or so help me… I will kill you." The Chinese man tapped his index finger in irritation. The thought was temping, death by strangulation by his own idiotic braid. It almost made him smile. Almost.

Duo withdrew with a sigh, "My super, mega, all the works, dog will just have to be incomplete then. Thanks for nothing." Slumping his shoulders, He made his way back to the small kitchen as another member walked up to Wufei.

A green eye glanced at the irritated man was busying glaring daggers at the computer screen. "What was that about?"

"Barton." Wufei addressed him coolly. The man had Wufei's respect, and classed him as one of the sane ones in this group. Often they find themselves working on a case together. It started a kind of friendship built on respect for each other's skills. "Maxwell being an idiot? That shouldn't be news to you."

Trowa lip's formed a small smile as he nodded. In no great amount of hurry, he pulled out a small data disk and placed it on Wufei's desk. "Une said the directions are on the disk. Yuy is out at the moment and she wants you to decrypt."

The Chinese man nodded and took the disk. It would be another day at work.

"Hey there beautiful! What is a pretty thing like you doing in a place like this?" Wufei's eyebrow twitched once, then twice, and possibly a third time as Duo's voice echoed in from the front office. 'I thought that idiot was eating? What is he doing in the front desk with food!'

In the front office Duo relaxed back in the 2nd hand rolling office chair. With nothing but a napkin to protect the desk from his heart artery clogging food creation, Maxwell licked off the ketchup from his middle finger. After he wiped the now salve covered finger on his shirt he glanced up to find young female in front of his desk.

"Hey there beautiful! What is a pretty thing like you doing in a place like this?" He asked with a smile.

Her hair was long and hung loosely around her waist. A soft color of blonde it matched her clear blue eyes. Skin was pale and fair, face slender, blush cheeks, and thin rose color tinted lips. The woman's hands were neatly folded in front of her.

Duo couldn't help but slowly take in her appearance. The girl was more then hot, but came from a lot of money. The suit she was clad in wasn't cheep and the shoes he seen Heidi drool over and dream herself in.

"I am here to see… who is in charge here. I have a meeting." Violet eyes watched her mouth as her soft voice flowed behind her lips. The girl was really a piece of work, he couldn't help but sneak a glance to see if she was taken. 'nope no ring… of any kind. How odd.'

"A meeting you say, what's your name beautiful?" Duo asked as he leaned forward. Forgetting about the hot dog he stuck his right elbow into the greasy blob of bread, meet, and condiments. At that moment he was too entranced with the woman to notice.

"Umm… your.. Elbow…" Sly the woman pointed downward. "I think that's going to stain…"

"SHIT!"

"MAXWELL!"

"Double… shit…"

"What the fuck did I tell you about eating in the front office, fuck look at the desk! Clean this mess up you idiot!" Wufei screeched. In long strides he made his ways towards Duo. Hands clenched at his sides, Wufei looked ready to seriously hurt or kill something. 

"I told you I was hungry and it wasn't my lunch break!" Duo whined back but started to clean up anyways. 

Wufei's face was a bright angry red and you could feel the heat of his anger radiate off him. A retort was forming at the tip of his tongue, to throw Duo's words about the clock back at him. A deep heavy breath that escaped his lips; narrowed eyes turned to the young female in the room.

"Who are you woman? The dress shop is the next street over." Wufei hissed and turned his attention back to belittling Duo. When the woman didn't run out the door for her life; Wufei returned to look at her.

"I have an appointment with Ms. Une. You shouldn't really treat future customers with such hostility. It might scare them away." Slowly the red from Wufei's face disappeared as he stared at the woman in front of him. Duo was just in a state of shock that she talked back to the sexist man.

"Name woman."

"Relena Darlian"


End file.
